


Killing Clary (and Jace)

by Scribe_Shives



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Murder, Suicide, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives
Summary: Fanfiction, Killing Clary and Jace
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	Killing Clary (and Jace)

**Author's Note:**

> Recently I watched the whole shadow hunters tv show, and.... I have opinions. Did not like Clary or Jace’s characters, they’re probably better in the Books but yeah, they weren’t great in my opinion. So I killed them. I really wanted them to die in the show but their brushes with death never lead anywhere.

Clary laid lifeless on the floor, blood leaking out of her arm and pooling on the ground. She didn’t have much blood left in her though anymore. 

Simon was kneeling next to her lifeless body, his hunger sated. The blood was all over his face and dripping from his fangs. He stared at her dead husk of a body. He had drank all of her blood, had drained from her, but he was so hungry at the time. it wasn’t his fault, it was instinct.

Jace was kneeling on the ground fifty feet away from them tears running down his face as he sobbed, Clary his (i don’t even know at this point) someone was dead. He sobbed uncontrollably and pulled out his dagger then thrust it into his chest. 

About 100 feet away, ignoring the crying and the screaming was Alec and Magnus they were happily making out, they had been pulled away from their date to come to this dingy back alley for practically nothing. 

Simon got up and used his sleeve to wipe the blood away from around his mouth, his mother would be disappointed that he didn’t use a napkin to clean it up. He sighed then zoomed off to wherever. 

Clary and Jace laid lifeless in the dark alley, their lives lost. 


End file.
